Enhanced Survivability
The ability to possess survivability beyond that of average members of the user's species. Sub-power of Enhanced Condition. Lesser form of Supernatural Survivability. Also Called *Advanced Life/Vitality *Battle Continuation *Enhanced Life *Enhanced Vitality *Mind Over Matter Capabilities The user can survive things that average members of their species cannot, allowing them to overcome things that would be detrimental to their life. Applications *Blood Independence *Enhanced Condition **Enhanced Endurance **Enhanced Health **Enhanced Recovery **Enhanced Stamina *High Resistance *Hunger Suppression *Determined Strength *Lifeless Continuation *Pain Suppression *Psychic Shield *Self-Sustenance *Sleep Suppression Levels *Peak Human Survivability *''Enhanced Survivability'' *Supernatural Survivability *Absolute Survivability Associations * Ambition Manipulation * Backed-Up Physiology * Berserker Physiology * Determined Strength * Dimensional Survival * Enhanced Concentration Capacity * Feral Mind * Heroism Inducement * Hypercompetence * Immortality * Indomitable Will * Injury Immunity * Overexertion Immunity * Painless Damage * State of Mind * Willpower Manipulation Limitations * Overcoming physical pain doesn't stop the user from taking damage and/or dying. * If the user's mental state isn't high then they will be unable to overcome the physical problems. Known Users Gallery Batman tanks knives, acid and beatdowns.jpg|Bruce Wayne/Batman (DC Comics) has survived being shot, stabbed, electrocuted, burned with acid, losing his eye and getting his spine broken. File:Umibozu_tears_out_Utsuro's_heart.png|Umibozu (Gintama) manages to tear out Utsuro's heart despite having a sword piercing through his abdomen. Kimimaro's_bone_armor.png|Kimimaro (Naruto) overcame his failing body via his sheer willpower. Whitebeard_Dies_While_Standing.png|Edward Newgate/Whitebeard (One Piece) was truly a monster, suffering 465 injuries and having half his face blown off, and still fought on before he died standing. Luffy stands up.png|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) stands up after being impaled and while having his bloodstream poisoned. Zoro's Loyalty (One Piece).gif|Possessing a tremendous amount of willpower, Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) withstood what would make many others faint, if not die,... Zoro's Loyalty (One Piece) (2).gif|...and still remained conscious and standing. Sanji tanks Enel's lighting blast.gif|Vinsmoke Sanji (One Piece) survived getting hit with Enel's El Thor lightning strike which could vaporizes foes and matter. Hody_Jones_overdosed_on_Energy_Steroids.png|Hody Jones (One Piece) is overwhelmed by his insane empty hatred, ignoring his overdose on Energy Steroids and corroding body to fight on. Enishi's_Frenzied_Nerves_Speed.png|Enishi Yukishiro (Rurouni Kenshin) is mind over body, and ignores any pain his body experiences. A_Hole_in_Goku.jpg|Son Goku (Dragon Ball) was able to continue fighting against Piccolo despite having a hole in his chest. Vegeta Endurance.gif|Vegeta (Dragon Ball) has survived many horrific injuries including getting impaled by Syn Shenron Hou Ken, The Bushin of Zhao Kingdom.png|Hou Ken of Zhao's Three Great Heavens (Kingdom) has survived massive wounds that would kill or cripple ordinary men, which include... Enhanced Survivailibty by Hou Ken 2.PNG|...having his face split open... Enhanced Survivailiby by Hou Ken 1.PNG|...a volley of thousand arrows... Enhanced Survivailiby by Hou Ken 3.PNG|...and bleeding to death. Shin's Bloodless Willpower Kingdom.png|Displaying an immense amount of tenacity and luck, Shin of the Hi Shin Unit (Kingdom) has survived the deadliest of wounds and powerful blows to the point of.. Heavy Strike by Ren Pan Kingdom.PNG|...taking a full force strike from Ren Pa, a Great General of the Heavens,... Shin survives Ren Pa's strike Kingdom.PNG|...and survive the attack along with his sword. Mou Ten Kingdom.jpg|As a son of Mou Bu, a Great General of the Heavens, Mou Ten (Kingdom) inherited his father's immense tenacity and endurance... Mou Ten's wound from Ken Mai Kingdom.png|...being cut down by Ken Mai, the Giant of Chu... Mou Ten lives Kingdom.png|...and survive the encounter. Heki Kingdom.png|Heki (Kingdom) has suffered and survived the very worst of wounds... Heki Cut Down Kingdom.jpg|...getting cutting down. Immortal_Sugimoto.jpg|Sugimoto Saichi (Golden Kamuy) also known as Sugimoto the Immortal, has survived multiple things that should have killed him. Kimihito Kurusu.png|Despite the daily amounts of physical injuries Kimihito Kurusu (Monster Musume) goes through, he keeps surviving and enduring them through sheer stubbornness. Spidey surives Phoenix.jpg|Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) has survived attacks that would kill most super humans, including being beaten nearly to death by a Phoenix Force powered Colossus. File:Wolverine_2.jpg|James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (Marvel Comics) Kingpin.png|The Kingpin (Marvel Comics) has survived devastating attacks that could potentially kill a normal human... kingpin survived.jpg|...able to take gunshots... Kingpin survived 2.jpg|...fall off a bridge into the water... Kingpin survived 3.jpg|...and still alive. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries